Blind Sided
by Damian1245
Summary: Zero gets caught up in a mission he can't handle. When things turn sour, Kaname's there to save him. What's there to lose? ** One-shot - LEMON ;rape/non-con; - KanamexZero **


**WARNING: This is a one-shot fanfiction that includes rape and/or non-con. It involves two or more men of legal age, and quite a bit of bondage. There is also a bit of blood involved, as the pairing consists of vampires. And language. Lots of that.**

Disclaimer: I don't own Vampire Knight, nor do I own Zero or Kaname. I own the idea and stuff, and the five random vampires. I have decided to call them Bob, Fred, George, Terry, and Jim. XD I hope you enjoy this very LEMON-y one-shot.~

**

* * *

**

* * *

Humiliated. That's how Zero felt right now. The silver haired hunter was on display, his naked form writhing from the drugs that had been shoved down his throat not too long ago. He had been caught off guard by the vampires he had been hunting, only winding up with a blow to the head that had knocked him unconscious. He had woken up roughly an hour earlier, restrained with arms behind his back, thighs held apart by a shitty form of a 'bar', and completely naked. He had struggled to no avail, and had been rewarded with that _lovely_ little pill being forced into his mouth. Now, he could feel the horrible heat that had built, and he hated that his cock was rock hard now. Man, he felt like shit.

"Now, now, little hunter. You be a good boy while we take some pictures and things." one vampire said, his face hidden in shadows but his fanged smirk in clear view. Zero tried to growl, though it seemed to come out more like a groan. They only laughed, and it made him even more pissed off. He was spared a gag, though it didn't do much because of how he was. He couldn't even spit out insults and threats. He could feel the heat all over, now, and his face was a dark shade of red. His breathing hitched, sweat breaking out in several places.

"Ha ha, look at him! Pantin' like a little puppy.~" another vampire crooned. It made him sick to his stomach, honestly. Being treated this way, by bastards like this, really pissed him off to no end.

"Go ahead and flip him." he heard another voice. He barely had time to think before his arms were taken a hold of. He made a sound of protest, but they just laughed as the vampire forcefully turned him onto his knees. That pushed his head into the floor, having to turn it so that one side of his face was pushed against the cool concrete instead of his face itself. The position he was in now was quite lewd, his ass having been pulled up into the air and his legs still spread by the bar. This caused his erect cock to hang in plain sight, and he closed an eye in pain. This was just torture!

"I don't care if he's a hunter, nii-san. He's still technically one of our kind. Couldn't we.. ya know.." Zero could hear the vampires conversing, and he didn't like where this was going.

"Well, it is kind of turning me on to see him so helpless like this. I'm sure it wouldn't hurt to have.. a little fun. Right, boys?" He could hear several chuckles and perverted responses. Oh yeah, he definitely didn't like where this was going. He began to struggle, trying desperately to get his arms loose from the constricting ropes connecting his forearms together at his back. Just when he had begun to think he might get out of them, one of the vampires hurried over and tightened them harshly.

"Ah! S..on of a b-bitch..!" Zero snapped, trying to growl again and having it come out as a groan. The vampire who had tightened the ropes reached down and took a handful of hair, yanking him up onto his legs. He winced, crying out a little. Damn drugs!

"Seems he's got a mouth on him. We'll see how much he can take, then." the vampire purred, stroking a thumb across Zero's lips with a wicked smirk. Oh hell no! Don't- But it was too late. The sound of the zipper was heard, and in seconds his mouth was shoved onto the tip of a surprisingly hard cock. He couldn't help it, he choked. He tried to yell, the sound being muffled by the mass that was currently pushing deeper into his throat, and his eyes shut tightly. He couldn't even think straight enough to bite down and give the vampire a bruise, and it got worse as his head was pulled up and pushed back down again.

His mouth watered too much, his face hot as the cock was continuously shoved in and out of his mouth, and drool began sliding from the corners of his mouth. He could hear the wet sounds way too easily, and his head felt too light, yet heavy as the vampire gripped his hair to force him to suck on the erection. Oh god, why was this making him even more hot all over? He whined around the cock in his face, wanting to get away from the heat. It only made the movements get sharper, quicker, and he could feel the erection quivering as if... He whined and tried to pull away, but the vampire shoved his head down one last time. Everything exploded into color, the sour taste of the vampire's semen coating the back of his throat and choking him.

"Aw, yeah, Bro!" Zero heard cheers and jeers, lavender eyes half open and glazed over as he was allowed to hit the floor. The semen that he hadn't swallowed was dripping down from the corners of his mouth, some of it having exploded onto his cheeks from the force of the release. He couldn't think, and they took advantage of it by flipping him onto his back again. He coughed, head turning to the side. They didn't care, though, and he could suddenly feel hands all over, violating him, taking complete control of his body. Someone was beneath him, and another above his groin. Two more were on either side, up near his face, and he couldn't do a thing.

They didn't even bother using something to loosen him. The vampire below him shoved his cock quite harshly into his hole, causing his head to tip back and a pained cry to fall from his lips. The second cock joined shortly, stretching him much further than he had ever been. It hurt! The pain was too much! He could feel the black edging in at the corners of his vision, and he was ready to welcome it. Though they wouldn't let him, as he found out when a new erection had been forced into his mouth. He couldn't help but moan out in a low tone, the pain being replaced by unwanted pleasure as the two inside of him began moving at a steady pace.

Zero's vision had returned, and now he could feel everything ten times worse than before. It was as if his nerves had been turned off, and now the switch was flicked to ultra sensitive. His body was fondled, his skin sucked at and bruised, and his sanity slowly ripped in half. They just kept going, they wouldn't stop, and his body was ravaged time and time again. He was finally able to give in to that sweet abyss of his unconscious mind, and only then was it silent.

* * *

"..ro?" Zero heard a voice. It sounded familiar, though distant and dream-like. He couldn't place it, so he chose to stay in his abyss.

"Zero. Answer me." the voice came again. This time he recognized it, and slowly his mind was being pulled back into reality. His eyes opened just the slightest, and he winced, closing them again with a groan.

"That's enough. I had to make sure you were still alive, at least." the voice spoke. He slowly became aware of arms holding him at the back of his legs and behind his shoulders. And then he could feel the warmth on one side of him, instinctively leaning his face into it. This scent. Who was- Then it hit him. Kaname Kuran, the pureblood who stayed at the academy, the Night Dorm's president - and a major hottie, if he did say so himself - was carrying him like he imagined he would a lover. Zero's eyes opened again, focusing after a moment on the warm and inviting face of the Kuran. There was something different, though, a sense of urgency in the way he kept glancing down at him.

"Ka..-" he started, cutting off with a harsh wheezing cough. Kaname stopped and crouched down, leaning him up against something that felt like cool stones, and let him finish coughing. The brunette sighed, and Zero watched him run a hand back through his hair. Wait. His hands looked dirty. Come to think of it, he could smell the blood now. It was all over Kaname's clothes and hands, though he was apparently careful to keep it off his face.

"Kana..me. What.. you do?" he hated that his voice sounded like shit on gravel, and that he couldn't even get out a proper sentence. Kaname didn't seem to mind that, though, and instead just simply shook his head.

"Don't talk until you get hydrated again." he said, taking a sleeve in his teeth and tearing the cloth. Zero watched, kind of in a daze, as he reached up over him and pulled his arm back to hold a now-wet strip of cloth. Oh. They must be back at the academy already, and the stone he was against must be the swan's fountain. He opened his mouth slightly as Kaname began squeezing the water out for him. Good god, that felt nice on his throat. After how many times he had been forced to swallow semen, he was way more than just happy to get water. It was then that he realized he was wearing his clothes that had been taken before. He glanced down at himself and couldn't find the strength to pick his head up again, so he sighed and slowly let himself slide toward the ground.

He was horribly tired, and let Kaname catch and pick him up again. Actually, he was quite content to grip weakly onto the pureblood's shirt and shove his face into the sweet smelling clothing. His head felt light, his lower half from the hips down was completely numb, and his arms felt like lead. Joy. He didn't care where Kaname took him, so long as he could get a bed and- His stomach made an embarrassing noise just then, and he couldn't help the heat that flared onto his face. Ok, so he was hungry too. He heard Kaname's chuckle, and opened one eye to see him smiling - no, smirking is more like it. He frowned a bit and closed his eye again.

"Not.. funny." he muttered, trying to grip onto his shirt tighter. Kaname just chuckled again and detoured for the cafeteria. Zero actually felt safe around Kaname for once. It was probably because of the state he was in. He hated feeling useless and weak, and so he was forced to find something else to take shelter with. They had stopped after a few minutes, and he could faintly hear the pureblood talking with someone and getting them to bring a tray of food up to his room. His room. Kaname's room, then, was where he would be taken. For some reason, he didn't mind that. He felt them moving again, and knew where they were headed now.

It took them a few more minutes to reach the Moon Dorm, and only a few seconds from there to reach the door to the pureblood's room. He felt one arm move from its hold around him, and heard the door creak open, and he opened his eyes slightly. That same room, where he had first tasted Kaname's blood. He shuddered with the memory, and was relieved to be put down on the soft bed. The silk sheets felt nice beneath him, and he sighed contentedly. He could get used to this, being in such a luxurious bed. He blinked, gazing at Kaname once he had noticed that urgent gaze again.

"Zero. How many were there?" Kaname asked it so suddenly, it caused the hunter to jump slightly. He had to think about what he meant for a moment, and when he understood he was oddly silent. It took him a while to finally seem to gather his thoughts, and he opened his mouth to speak.

"Five. There were five of them. They took me by surprise, and I was bound when I woke up." he said in a rush, everything coming back and crashing down on him like a freight train.

"They raped me, Kaname! They wouldn't stop, they kept shoving themselves at me... I couldn't do anything!" he broke down, rolling onto his side to grip into the pillow as the tears started. Damn it, he didn't want Kaname to see him this way. This was horrible, and it only made it worse when he realized how silent the other was. Damn it!

"Zero..." Kaname said his name in such a low, stressed tone that it made his sobbing lessen drastically. He was drawn to look back at him, tears blurring the form that had suddenly happened to be leaning over him. He gasped, the connection of their lips causing his eyes to widen and his face to flush. Kaname pulled away after a moment, gazing down at him with a stressed, apologetic smile.

"I'm sorry. I only killed four, I didn't find a fifth." he whispered. Zero's blood went cold, his face that had been pink a moment ago going pale. One of the vampires got away from _Kaname_? Shit. No, double shit. If that vampire let it out that Kaname had saved his ass from a bunch of vampires, what would the council say? What would they _do_? And then, there was the fact that it was even more humiliation, letting the vampires know he had to have help from someone, a pureblood at that. He suddenly wasn't very hungry.

"Zero, listen to me. I have work to do. I'm going to have to leave you here for a while, understand?" Kaname spoke slowly, trying to make the silver haired hunter understand that he couldn't stay with him right now. Zero looked up at him in shock, instantly gripping weakly into his shirt.

"No, you can't leave me Kaname. Not with..." he trailed off, voice lost to the pureblood. Slowly, his hands fell away and he just stared at the spot where Kaname had been as he listened to the receding footsteps. The door opened and closed, and he couldn't help the shudder that ran through his form. Those eyes that Kaname had shown him just now, that deadly calm crimson... It terrified him, memories swarming with the earlier events. No, Kaname wasn't like them. He wasn't a bastard like they were. R-Right..?

It had been several hours, and it was long into the night now. The tray of food had been brought up, and Akatsuki had made sure that Zero had eaten at least something. He knew it was just because the noble didn't want to get in trouble, but it made him feel a bit better, the fact that someone pretended to care. He couldn't get Kaname's kiss out of his mind, fingers absentmindedly moving over his lips for the thousandth time that night. He sighed heavily, turning onto his side and curling up under the covers. Damn, he couldn't stop thinking about Kaname at all. His eyes closed slowly, sleep coming to him after moments of darkness.

* * *

_It was that same humiliation over again, only this time there was one set of hands. It started out pleasant enough, the soft and gentle touches making him squirm with heated pleasure. He had called the pureblood's name, moaning it as he felt the slick cock pushing into him. The movements were slow and gentle, as a lover's would be. He wanted more of it. He called the name again, and the feelings responded._

_"Kaname.." he moaned, the movements getting rough and quick. The pain had started, but he was content to handle it, moaning out for more._

_"Ohh, Kaname.. M..ore..." he purred out, feeling himself be turned to his stomach. His arms were kind of tight, were his wrists tied? He couldn't tell, lost in the euphoria of the sex that had gotten even more rough. After a while, it started to really hurt, and he could feel nails digging into his hips. He cried out in pain, suddenly realizing that he was back in that room, the bar back on his thighs and the rope on his arms._

_"Kana..me?" he whined, unable to feel anything but the pain now. It was horrible, why was Kaname doing this? He felt hot breath on his neck, and slowly the drip of saliva. Fangs sank deep into his neck._

* * *

_"AHHHH!" Zero screamed, sitting bolt upright in the bed. Cold sweat covered his body, and his breathing came in ragged gasps. After gathering his surroundings, he swallowed nervously, running a hand back through his hair shakily and sighing. What the hell was that dream? More like, why did he have it? He knew for a fact that Kaname wasn't that kind of person, but then again he never knew with vampires. It suddenly hit him, he wasn't alone in the room. He became deathly still, eyes flicking around him. Where was it?_

_"Well, well. You must really be that pureblood's bitch, if you willingly stay in his room and have wet dreams about him." he heard the voice, eyes widening in shock before he felt the hand move tightly around his mouth. His gaze snapped back to look at the vampire, the same one who had forced his damn cock into his face. But he wasn't angry, he was terrified! He struggled, trying to cry out as the other arm came around and pinned his own arms at his sides. No, no! Not again, don't let this happen again!_

_All too soon, he was shoved down on his chest with his face in the pillow, a tie gagging him so that he couldn't make a sound. And all too soon, those hands were violating him, rendering his body useless and hot - oh, so hot..! The erection happened, the other's pushed into him, and he was being raped._

_"Ka..na..me..!"_

* * *

Zero thrashed about in the bed, crying out in pain and still locked in his dreams. Kaname had returned earlier, and was now trying desperately to awaken the hunter. He shook his shoulders, trying to jolt him awake.

"Zero..! Wake up, damn it!" he snapped, drawing a hand back and whipping it forward to smack harshly against a cheek. Zero's eyes flashed open, and he pulled away from Kaname, gun flying up with his hand as he pulled it from under the pillow. He had gotten Akatsuki to retrieve it earlier, and currently held it cocked at Kaname's head. The pureblood waited patiently, eyes narrowed and face expressionless, for him to calm down. Several moments passed, and he finally got his thoughts straight, taking a shuddering breath before lowering the gun. Kaname instantly embraced him, attempting to calm him.

"Zero, it's alright. I found him, he's dead. Nobody knows what happened." he could hear Kaname speak, and something inside of him snapped, the tension falling away as he melted into the arms. He dropped the gun, his own arms coming up to grip tightly at the other's shirt. Tears welled up in his eyes and spilled over, sobbing softly against Kaname's shoulder. It was over, he didn't have to worry now.

"Kana..me.. I.. I love you.." he whispered, not seeing the other's eyes widen. He didn't care what anyone thought about it, he had been in denial for so long and finally decided to admit it. He loved the pureblood. He felt the embrace get stronger, and heard the subtle whisper in response.

"I know. I love..you too. Zero." It made his tears come even more, and it seemed as if they wouldn't stop for a while. But it was alright, because he was allowed to sit in Kaname's lap and cry, and the pureblood was content to rock back and forth with him and run his hand through his hair lovingly. Eventually his sobbing died down to soft hiccups, and Kaname had laid back on the bed so that he held Zero with his head on his chest. He heard a chuckle and glanced up to see the pureblood smiling at him.

"You got my shirt soaked." he said simply, and Zero couldn't help but blush. He mumbled an apology, but Kaname simply brushed it off. He leaned up a bit so that Kaname could remove said shirt, and laid back down with his head on his chest. They laid that way for some time, simply reveling in the silence and breathing in each other's scent. It made him a bit drowsy, and he snuggled close to his vampire. _His vampire_. He never thought that he'd like a vampire, let alone have his feelings returned. He sighed softly, turning his head to look up at Kaname's face with chin on chest. The pureblood blinked and then smiled softly, reaching to push a few strands of hair from Zero's face.

"I have to admit, Zero, you do have your cute moments." he said softly. He blushed furiously, gazing away instantly.

"I'm not..cute." he mumbled. Kaname laughed, leaning up a bit to place a soft kiss on his temple. Zero shivered, letting out a shaky sigh. He was still uptight about a physical kind of thing, so he wasn't sure about how things would turn out with him and Kaname. As if he could read his mind, Kaname whispered a few soothing words, and it pulled his gaze back to the pureblood's face. He let a smile find his face, and it seemed to take the other by surprise. He received another kiss to his temple, and he blinked.

"Your smile is quite nice. It's a good change from your usual scowl." Kaname commented. Zero frowned.

"I wouldn't scowl so much, if I wasn't always surrounded by idiots." he grumbled.

"Am I one of those idiots?"

"No, but I never really liked you back then."

"And you do now.."

"...Yes." he whispered, face flushed a light shade of red again. He squirmed lightly, sighing once more.

"Why is that, I wonder?" Kaname mused aloud. Zero set his gaze elsewhere, plucking at the sheets under them in a kind of nervous fashion. He didn't want to tell him about those dreams. And he most certainly didn't want to tell him about how he couldn't stop thinking about that earlier received kiss. Kaname waited for a response and when he didn't get one, he chuckled.

"I get it, Zero. You don't have to tell me." he purred, slipping his fingers through the silver hair. Zero fidgeted.

"It's not that I don't want to tell you.." he started, "I just..don't know how to explain it." The answer seemed to only intrigue the pureblood further, and Zero fidgeted again. It was as if he could feel the eyes on him, and it made him slightly nervous. The feeling went away after a while, and he lifted his head slightly to look at him, only to find his eyes closed. He dropped his head again, gazing off. He was so insecure around Kaname.. He didn't really want to be, but it kind of came with the fact that - even though he liked the guy - he was a vampire. He just didn't feel right around vampires, albeit being one himself.

But that had been against his will, right? He hadn't done anything to deserve being bitten. His parents might have killed that woman's mate, but he didn't think it seemed fair that she would do the same. They were just doing their jobs. He paused, blinking suddenly. No, he knew how that woman felt now. The thought of losing Kaname made him shudder and pull himself closer. He heard an inquiring sound from him, but shook his head. He didn't want him to know what he had been thinking just now. Not right now.

After several more moments of laying like this, he became distinctly aware of something pressing against his hip. A trail of blue lines found his face, and he cleared his throat nervously.

"Ka.. Kaname. Are you..-" he started, but Kaname cut him off.

"Not at all." was all he said. It kind of seemed like a lie, though. Wait.. How did he know what he was talking about, huh?

"You're a bad liar. Really." Zero grumbled, shifting off of the pureblood and onto his back next to him. He sighed, glancing up at the face above him as Kaname rolled to lean over the top of him. He gave the hunter a slim smirk, and he turned his head to one side, face red.

"Forgive me. I can't seem to help myself when I'm around you, Zero." he purred, nuzzling his neck affectionately. He grunted in response, trying not to let himself get aroused like Kaname was. It was getting increasingly difficult, though, and he soon found himself with shirt unbuttoned and chest exposed. He gazed up at him with half open eyes, mouth agape slightly and face completely flushed.

"Kaname, please.. don't.." he mumbled. The pureblood gave him a reassuring smile before leaning down to push their lips together. Zero couldn't help the moan that escaped him, and he closed his eyes as his hands reached up to grip at Kaname's skin. He was warm, not like those bastards, but truly warm. But why was he still so scared?

"Ka..nam..e.." he moaned, trying weakly to get away from the heat that had spread to his crotch. He felt the fabric being pulled away from his hips, and slowly it was dragged off of his legs as well. He was lifted up into Kaname's arms, being straddled up against the headboard of the bed, and his erection was in clear view.

"If you really want me to stop, you just have to tell me. I won't hurt you, and won't allow you to be hurt by others anymore." he heard him whisper in his ear. It's fine to say that, but he was still terrified at the thought of having something _there_ again. He whined softly, swallowing his fear and pushing his face into Kaname's shoulder. The pureblood took his time, slowly moving his hands over Zero's body to get him used to the feel. And oh god, it felt good. It was so much better than what he had been through. His bruises had long since healed, and the cool hands felt amazing on his hot skin. So hot..

"Nnh.. feels good.." he muttered out, a slight drip of saliva crawling down his chin. The hands made their way across his chest, down his sides, over his legs, and back up his spine under the shirt. Oh, those cool hands felt so good! He arched forward a bit, suddenly wanting those hands to erase all evidence of the others. Kaname seemed to understand, and one hand was held firmly on his back, the other curled loosely over the erect cock that pushed against his stomach.

"Ghh..ah!" Zero pulled himself closer, pushing himself up into that loving hand. This was definitely different than those idiots. This was Kaname, of course he'd be this way. Then again, he always knew Kaname wasn't like them. He had always known that the pureblood wouldn't stoop to the level that they were.

"M... More.. Kana..me..." he moaned, almost crying out in pleasure as the fingers tightened a bit over the tip of his erection. He felt the hand disappear off of his back, and he was jostled a bit as the other removed the rest of his clothes. Zero was on his back again, lips trailing over his neck in soft kisses. He moaned and squirmed, the hand on his erection sending pleasurable shivers all over him, and having an equally hard cock rubbing on his thigh was also sending little electric jolts through his skin. He wanted this, only because it was Kaname. He wanted all of Kaname, and he let him know.

"More.. n..no.. I want.. all o..of it..." he managed to say between moans. Kaname was all to happy to oblige, but he took the chance to tease him a bit longer. His hand worked at the erection, the other at Zero's hole and sliding two fingers inside. He jolted, tensing with a gasp and gripping nails into Kaname's skin. He heard him whisper to relax, and whined as he tried to do so. He could feel the fingers moving slowly, and he squirmed. It really _was_ nothing like that time. He moaned out to Kaname, and lips connected with his already swollen pair. Man, this guy could kiss!

After a moment, the fingers were removed and Zero could feel the heat ten times more intensely. My god, it was so hot! And it only got hotter, the tip of Kaname's cock slowly being pushed inside of him. His nails dug down again, but he tried desperately to stay relaxed. Moments passed, and he was only vaguely aware that he was completely inside. His eyes opened, gaze fuzzy, and gazed up at the pureblood's face. His eyes were forced to blink, a drop of something hot and sticky falling onto his cheek. Instantly realizing that it was Kaname's blood, his eyes widened and he realized why. His nails had broken the skin on his shoulders, and his blood - his sweet smelling blood...

"If you want it.. Zero.. Then take it." the other said, a strained smile on his face. Zero's eyes glimmered over to crimson, and he could tell that Kaname was the same. He suddenly didn't care about the blood, but he wanted to make his lover feel good too. He leaned up a bit, licking the blood away at first. He could feel the shudder, and it made him whine. They were still linked together, and he took the opportunity to bite down and begin sucking. He heard the moan come from Kaname's lips, and his own whimper as the pureblood began moving inside of him. Hell, but it felt so good!

"Nnngh... Ze..ro... y..yes.. mo..re.." Kaname moaned out to him, moving faster and faster. Zero couldn't hold back the moans either, and he could feel himself getting close to his climax. He pulled away and shakily licked the bite mark, pushing his face into the neck as he moaned louder. Kaname moved slightly deeper and his eyes flashed wide, a surprised cry mixed with a sharp half moan finding its way past his lips. Oh god, he had found that place!

"Kaname..! Ahhh!~" he moaned his name loudly, letting him push against that spot repeatedly. The pleasure built rapidly from there, and his moaning got louder bit by bit. Then, all at once, he couldn't take it anymore. The pressure built and released all in the same moment, his semen being splattered over his and Kaname's chests. He had bitten his lip, letting Kaname thrust a few more times, before his head tipped back.

"Ahh..hhh!" His moan was long, the warm feeling of Kaname's release flowing into him. He shuddered before flopping back against the pillow, bringing a panting Kaname with him. They laid there catching their breath for a few minutes, not speaking and just reveling in the silence. Zero opened his eyes first, gazing at the flushed face on his chest. He smiled slightly.

"Love you.. Kaname.." he mumbled. Kaname opened his eyes to gaze at him and gave him a return smile.

"And I love you, Zero." he whispered. A knock came at the door, and he blinked, turning to glance that way. Zero wondered who that could be, but didn't really think it important. Man, he was sleepy.

"Kaname-sama. Chairman wants to see you immediately." The voice was Akatsuki's. Kaname sighed and glanced back at his lover.

"Work calls, I'm afraid." he sighed again. Zero chuckled softly.

"Go ahead, President of the Night Dorm.~" he mumbled playfully. Kaname huffed, a smile on his face as he got up off of him. Zero was asleep before he got off the bed.

* * *

**A/N: Let the flaming begin! :D**

I'm sorry guys, I'm just this evil. I had a need to make Zero suffer one day, and this is the bullshit that came out of my head. It's kind of horrible, I know, but it's the longest one-shot I've ever finished. Man, am I proud of this sucker. XD

I hope all you KanaZero fans out there enjoy their little cute scenes and hawtness. :3 And I hope you guys don't hate me for having Zero raped. Even in his dreams, I know. WELL! Review and stuffs, if you please!~ HRT!


End file.
